


Lockdown

by SuckerForMevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForMevie/pseuds/SuckerForMevie
Summary: When two people that hate each other are forced to stay together during a lockdown sometimes the truth comes out.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do during self quarantine. 
> 
> The idea about a big fight has been stuck in my head for a while and then I saw this prompt on Twitter about the situation right now being perfect for two people that hate each other to be locked in a room together. 
> 
> So this one shot happened I hope you enjoy.

"Attention students. Because of the current situation we ask every student to stay in their dorm rooms. We have 2 confirmed cases of the virus. From now on until further notice visiting other students is prohibited. Food is going to be delivered to your doors. Most of your lectures are going to continue online, each of your professors will send you an email. Your health and the health of others is the most important thing right now so we hope you understand."

They hear through the intercom of the school building. Almost everyone's been responsible and self quarantined as much as possible already. But now that they have confirmed cases and some students were not caring about the situation at all, the school decided to put everyone on lockdown. 

This couldn't come at a worst time.

Evie and her roommate, her former best friend Mal, had the biggest fight in history just two weeks ago and weren't currently on talking terms. 

To avoid each other Evie would either spend her time with Carlos and Jay or she'd be in their dorm room alone anyway. 

Mal would always be with Ben her perfect boyfriend anyway, who also was the reason for their argument. 

-

Two weeks earlier... 

Evie sits on her bed nervously playing with her rings and bracelet. She needs to talk to Mal. 

Mal and Ben had been a couple for four months now and she is happy for Mal, she really is. But she never gets to spend any time with her best friend anymore and that really breaks her heart. 

She also just broke up with Doug after realizing she had a crush on somebody else. She needs her best friend to talk about stuff like this. 

You might asked why it has taken her so long to try and talk to Mal about this. But well, the crush she has is on her and she didn't want her feelings to get in the way of Mal's happiness. But after confessing to Carlos and Jay, they told her that even without her feelings for her, they were best friends and even if Mal has a boyfriend now, she shouldn't ignore Evie like that. 

Mal and Ben spend every day together. Lunch? You can find them in Ben's office. After school? They're either on a date or together in one of their rooms. Weekends? God knows what they're doing then because no one ever sees them. 

Evie doesn't even want to break them up and get together with Mal. Because if Mal's happy then that's enough for her. But she misses her, misses silly conversations, telling each other secrets that no one else ever gets to know, movie nights, cuddling, playing funny games, really just spending time together. 

That's why she's here now. She needs to tell Mal all of that. But she's nervous, she doesn't want to reveal her crush, just that she misses her as her best friend. 

The door opens slowly. It's late, she always comes back late these days, so Mal wants to make as little sound as possible. 

When she sees Evie is still up she says a quick hello and goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

"It's late why are you still up?" Mal asks after coming back. 

"We need to talk." 

"About what?" 

"Us. This. Everything. Mal you're my best friend and I can't remember when we last spend some time together or just talked, when we last did anything really." 

"What do you mean? I have a boyfriend now of course I can't spend all of my time with you. You should understand you have Doug." 

"See you're my best friend and with you never being here I couldn't even tell you we broke up five days ago. I miss being your best friend." 

"What?!?! I am your best friend. But maybe you should be more of a friend to me and be happy for me." 

"No of course I'm happy for you. You and Ben are very cute together but that doesn't mean that I don't want to at least spend a bit of time with you." 

Evie's voice is still clam but Mal's starts to rise a little. 

"I can't believe you right now. We're boyfriend and girlfriend of course we want to spend all the time together but I guess you don't understand as you don't have a boyfriend." 

"I can't believe you really just said that." 

"What or do you have a problem with Ben?" 

"No of course not Ben is great and he makes you happy." 

"So maybe you're just jealous because I have what you wanted all your life. I have the prince soon to be king and you just broke up with your half dwarf ex boyfriend." 

Evie looks at Mal shocked. She can't believe she just said that. She feels like she's back on the isle on her first day of dragon hall when Mal tried everything to hurt her. But nothing in her entire life compared to the pain she felt in her heart right now. Nothing her mother ever said to her or what some low life said to her in the streets ever felt like this. 

"If you really feel like this I can't believe we were ever friends in the first place, you should know me better." 

"What? You practically begged me to be your friend and now you say this. I can definitely live without you but can you without me?" Mal laughs cruelly. 

She was in full on isle mode right now and there was no going back. 

The truth was Evie couldn't live without Mal, she's her best friend and always will be. But the Mal standing in front of her right now is not her best friend. This is Maleficent's daughter, raised to be the most cruel of them all. 

"I can live without you. Especially if you're being like this. I don't care about you, go be happy with your precious prince I'm done with you." Evie says holding back her tears. 

"Oh you're done with me? I'm done with you and I never even liked you in the first place." 

That last sentence broke Evie. She runs out of the room, waiting til the door shuts to let the tears run down her face. She ends up at Jay and Carlos's door (she would have gone anywhere but she limited her social contacts with the situation right now to only them). 

-

So that Evie wasn't really excited to be locked in a room with Mal right now is an understatement. 

She was on her way to her dorm right now anyway as the school day was over. 

When she enters the room she's not surprised that Mal's not there. She washes her hands, sits on her bed and gets out her phone. 

E: what am I doing now that I have to spend all day with her she probably hates me at this point :(

C: u know we're on your side but maybe this is a good thing and u can talk this out 

J: ^^^

E: I don't know I just wish I could be with you guys

J: talk to her that was probably just a really big misunderstanding u 2 were inseparable before this

E: she really hurt me I don't know if I even want to make up

E: now that I have so much free time do u need anything? I'm gonna get so much sewing done 

E: new jacket? Beanie? 

C: whatever u feel like <3

J: yeah we're happy with anything :) 

Evie puts her phone away and starts to work. She doesn't want to but her mind wonders where Mal might be. 

The prince probably gets a special treatment and Mal can stay with him, Evie thinks rolling her eyes. 

But 20 minutes later the door opens, Mal comes in, washes her hands and settles at her desk to check her emails to see if her teachers decided to continue with online class or if they just give them problems to solve within the next week. 

Evie remembers and does the same. 

Evie hates this, sitting silently working on school stuff not acknowledging each other's presence. 

Maybe Carlos and Jay are right and she should talk to Mal. She turns to look at her but just seeing Mal triggers the memory from two weeks ago and she feels like being stabbed in the heart again. 

Deciding she has enough time to finish the rest of her homework later she goes back to her sewing machine. 

This always has a calming effect on her. The feel of the fabric beneath her fingertips, the soft clicking-

"Are you serious right now? I'm trying to work here and you're stupid machine is way to annoying."

That's the first thing Mal said to Evie in two weeks and it just makes Evie want to cry in frustration again. 

Not wanting to embarrasse herself in front of her former best friend, Evie grabs her phone and locks herself into the bathroom. She leans against the door, slides down and lets the tears fall. 

She originally planned on texting Carlos and Jay about this but the only thing really helping her right now would be a hug and that's not possible. So instead she puts in her earphones and listens to music. 

The acoustic version of 'I luv u' comes up and she just cries harder. She feels the lyrics. She loves Mal but she really wishes it wasn't true. Love hurts and she doesn't know what to do. Evie doesn't want to feel like this but she can't get over Mal. And Mal is in love with someone else. 

She wakes up an hour later still sitting against the bathroom door, dried tears sticking to the skin of her face. 

Evie stands up, washes her face, unlocks the door and goes back to their room. She is met by a pacing Mal who stops as soon as she notices Evie. She looks her up and down and then it seems like she wanted to go to Evie and do something but she holds back. 

Instead she asks shyly, "are you ok?" 

"Why would you even care? You're not my friend anymore or according to you we never were friends in the first place." saying this hurts but she hopes this hurts Mal just as much. 

And with the brief pained look on her face, it worked. 

They go back to ignoring each other. 

The next three days go pretty much the same and Evie hates it with every single fiber of her body. 

They do their homework in awkward silence, they do their online classes in awkward silence, they eat in awkward silence. It's horrible. It's so horrible that on lockdown day 5 Evie has enough of this. 

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done for you to hurt me like this? I'm in pain right now thinking about what our friendship used to be and what it is now. If you thought I was too clingy I would have understood and stopped hugging and touching you so much. If you really didn't like me I would have understood too and found other friends maybe. But we were best friends, you let me in and I let you in, what the fuck changed over the past four month that you suddenly hate me so much? Because I know that you didn't before, you can pretend you did but we both know it's not true. So cut the crap and tell me what the heck happened."

Evie is so frustrated right now, Mal could tell or else she wouldn't have used these words and wouldn't have raised her voice like this, almost yelling at Mal. 

"Maybe I should tell you the truth, the whole truth. I never ever could hate you but I'm scared about what I'm going to tell you and what could change between us." Mal says shyly which is so unlike her. 

"As if things could get worse between us right now." Evie answers bitterly. She knows she should have reacted more understanding now that Mal actually wants to talk about this but she's still hurt. 

"I'm so sorry I never meant to cause you any pain." 

"Well you definitely did." Evie snorts hating herself for reacting like this. 

"You're making this so hard on me right now but I guess I deserve this treatment." Mal says sadly. 

Evie wants to talk back again but decides against it seeing the look on Mal's face. 

"First and foremost I guess I want to apologize for the nasty things I said. I knew I could hurt you with that, so I did. I didn't want to tell you my real feelings so I thought about what my mother always told me and tried to hurt you so you wouldn't see the real me. And now that I say that out loud I realize just how stupid that was." Mal looks down ashamed. 

Evie urges to touch her hand, to hug her, to comfort her. But she can't bring herself to do that. Mal just admitted that she hurt her on purpose and she doesn't know how to react to that. 

"Everything is going to change once I tell you this, so I want to ask you to let me finish until you say anything. If you even want to talk to me at all after this." Mal looks up to get some kind of confirmation from Evie. 

"Ok." 

"So I never knew what love felt like. My mother never showed me or told me about it. When Ben told me at the enchanted lake that he would show me what love is I was happy but also scared. Scared that I wouldn't be good at love or that I might not even be capable of love." Mal sighed, looking down. Now comes the hard part. 

"And the more Ben taught me about love and showed me about love, the more I realized that I was already in love with somebody else. But Ben was so nice and I wanted to love him, I really did. Because he is perfect, he is the right choice, the safe choice. So I spent all my time with him. Hoping that my feelings would go away and that I could love him. And it worked for some time. At some point I even thought that I might fall for him. But then that person that I was already in love with noticed that I wasn't spending any time with anyone else anymore." Mal looked up again hoping Evie might have already caught on to what she is trying to tell her. But Evie's expression is unreadable right now.

"And I couldn't let them know that they are the reason I was distancing myself with him. So I did the only thing I was always taught, the only thing that I was good at. I made them cry with the words I knew would hurt them most. And it worked, they run away crying. It broke my heart but I knew they were better of without me. I mean I didn't even realize I was in love, how would I ever be good enough to treat them like they deserve to be treated." Mal looked down embarrassed and disappointed with herself. 

"But I lost my best friend in the process. I lost the only person I've ever loved. And I don't even know if it was worth it." she laughs bitterly, "I was so worried about losing my best friend over admitting my feelings to her that I lost her anyway." she couldn't look Evie in the eyes right now, too ashamed about the pain she caused. 

Evie notices a tear streaming down Mal's cheek. She wants to go over and just wrap her arms around her and make all the pain go away. But she still remembers what Mal's done to her and stays where she is. 

It takes Mal a moment to collect herself. She wipes the tear away and takes all the courage she has. She has never apologized to anyone but she needs to do this, she needs Evie to know that she didn't mean anything she said. She was just afraid of her feelings and the only way she knew how to deal with this was certainly the wrong way. 

"I know I can't take back what I said but please know that I didn't mean any of the stuff I said. None of that was the truth. I knew what I would have to say to push you away, so I did. And I feel so ashamed of myself. You don't need anyone to be your knight in shining armor if anything you're your own knight in shining armor. You're strong and beautiful and smart. I can't emphasize enough how sorry I am for what I said and I hope someday you can forgive me for being so stupid."

Mal doesn't know what reaction she expected but certainly not what Evie says next. 

"I love you too.", there is a short pause but she continues, "and the good thing about best friends is that they always forgive each other no matter how stupid the other one has been." 

Because they share a room hugging and physical contact was allowed and Mal didn't waste any time to go over to Evie and hug her as tightly as possible. Evie wraps her arms around her too and feels her shoulder get wet. Mal just cries out of relief. She is so glad Evie forgave her that she didn't even realize what Evie said. 

After Mal calmed down a little Evie takes a step back to look at her. Her arms are still around her as she starts talking again. 

"Do you even realize that I said that I love you too?" Evie laughs lightly. 

Mal's eyes widen comically. And she can't help herself from leaning in and kissing Evie. 

The kiss only lasts a few seconds as Mal realizes that she just kissed her best friend without asking if she was ok with it and she's still Ben's girlfriend. 

"I'm sorry." 

Evie laughs, "You know I've never heard you apologize to anyone ever before and now you've apologized the second time to me today." 

"It's because you're special and you mean the world to me." 

"What were you even apologizing for the second time?" 

"I didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you and I'm still Ben's girlfriend." 

"Oh", Evie realized too. 

"We'll figure this out. Together." They hold each other's hands and lock eyes. And with that they just know everything is going to work out just fine. 

They aren't a couple after this but they are best friends again, closer than ever before. 

-

After a month of lockdown the principal lifts it and the restrictions are loosened. They still aren't allowed to meet in big groups and they still are advised to keep a certain amount of distance between each other but they could go out again. 

Mal uses that opportunity to talk to Ben. She tells him how grateful she is that he showed her what love is but also that she is in love with somebody else. 

He is upset but tells her that he understands and wants her to be happy. 

When she comes back to the dorm room she is met with Jay and Carlos. They couldn't hug so they just nod at each other and go to different sides of the room. Before any conversation starts Mal goes to wash her hands. 

"So we heard that you and Evie made up." Carlos says. 

"Yeah and Evie says that you might become more than just friends. So we, me and Carlos, feel the need to tell you something. We were very very mad at you after that big fight." 

"Yeah." Carlos backs Jay up. 

"And if you hurt her like this again it won't matter how much we liked you before but we'll make you regret every decision you've ever made." 

"Don't worry she's my sun and I don't want to ever feel like I did when I saw her upset and knew I caused that." Mal says seriously. 

"And now excuse me but I have an important question to ask Evie." 

She takes Evie's hands into hers and looks her deeply in the eyes. 

"I talked to Ben today and he understood and we broke up. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Always." Evie says. 

And then they kiss. And this time it doesn't end after a few seconds. They move their lips against each other trying to show the other just how much they mean to them. Before Mal can deepen the kiss even more, they hear someone clear their throat. They jump apart and hide their blushes as they realize Jay and Carlos are still in the room. 

"Sorry guys." Evie says. 

"I advise you to leave our room now because I won't let you interrupt another one of the most perfect kisses again." Mal says before connecting her lips to Evie's again. 

The kiss turns heated again soon and Jay and Carlos just roll their eyes and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay safe, wash your hands and do everything that your government advises you to do right now. We can get through this if we look out for each other.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
